A Journey Through Time
by ReginasHappyEnding
Summary: When an unexpected visitor arrives in Storybrooke, Regina must find the strength to choose between her past and her present if she wants any kind of happiness in her future.
1. Rocinante's Farewell

Chapter One: Rocinante's Farewell

 **The Enchanted Forest: Nearly 50 Years Ago**

The path through the forest was dark and eerily quiet. The only sounds she heard were her heartbeat echoing in her ears and the hooves of their horses racing passed the trees. She looked over her shoulder, breathing heavily with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The feeling of his cool, leather jacket against her flushed face was comforting despite her longing desire to wear her own. Emma returned her gaze back ahead as she felt their horse slowing to a trot.

"You should be safe here," said the young man on the horse next to them. His mare came to a halt and he dismounted with expert precision.

Killian pulled back on the reigns of their horse to bring her to a stop before swinging his leg around and jumping down from the saddle. He reached up and helped Emma to the ground while the young man held the reigns of both horses together and tied them to a nearby tree.

"There is a clearing just beyond that tree. You should be able to create the portal there without drawing any attention to yourselves," the man pointed, his gaze following his hand.

"We can't thank you enough for your help," she held her hand out to him which he gladly shook.

"It's no problem at all. I just have to be sure I get Rocinante back to the stable to rest. She has a big day tomorrow," he ran his hand down her neck and through her mane with a smile.

"She is quite impressive," Killian began. "And one of the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Just like her owner," the young man said, his cheeks turning a discreet shade of pink.

Emma and Killian exchanged a quick glance at one another, catching the smile they displayed at the stable boy's comment.

"Good luck on your journey," he said, starting to untie the reigns from around the tree.

"Thank you again, um-" she paused, realizing she never asked his name.

"Daniel," he replied with a smile before starting to walk away.

Emma's eyes widened as she felt her heart skip a beat. It all made sense: the kind stable boy, the beautiful owner of the horse, the name Rocinante that she'd read in Henry's storybook so many times before... She reached out and grabbed Killian's arm.

"Swan, are you alright?"

"The stable boy," she said, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"I never would have guessed you were the type to fancy a stable boy over a pirate, love," he said with a cunning smirk to which Emma couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"No, you idiot! That's Daniel. THE Daniel. As in Regina's First True Love Daniel," she said and watched as he processed her words.

"You mean, the same Daniel that's headed back to-" he stopped as he saw the same dread appear on her face that he knew reflected on his.

"No," he said, already aware of Emma's thoughts. "We can't, Swan. If we change the past, who knows what consequences we'll face when we return."

"We can't just let him die, Killian," she responded. They both rushed forward, shouting after the stable boy.

"Is everything alright," he asked, turning around as they breathlessly approached him.

"Daniel, you have to come back with us," Emma said, reaching for his hand. The boy laughed.

"As much as I'd love the adventure, I should be getting back to the stable. If Ms. Cora discovers I've allowed fugitives the use of her champion horses, she will kill me."

"Quite literally, mate," Killian said, stirring a confused expression from Daniel.

"Listen, we know you love Regina and want to return to her, but you're not safe," Emma said.

"How do you know her name? I was certain not to mention-"

"She's a... friend," she said, unsure if it was the truth. "Look, if you return to the stable, she won't be able to protect you from her mother."

"Her mother is cruel, but she's not evil. She wouldn't harm me," Daniel said, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Sometimes evil doesn't always look evil. It could be staring us right in the face and we'd never bat in eye," she explained, gaining his full attention. "It's your choice. You could come with us and be reunited with the woman you love or you can run back to her in the stable and kiss her for the last time. Because it will be the last time, Daniel."

"Aye. Cora will kill you the minute she discovers your relationship with her daughter. Listen to us, mate," Killian added.

"Regina will be heartbroken," he said almost inaudibly. Emma saw the hurt in his eyes and took his hand.

"It's better for her to be heartbroken now, but relieved to discover you're alive than to watch you die in her arms."

Silence enveloped them as they stood in the darkness of the forest. Daniel looked into Rocinante's eyes and pressed his forehead to her face. He felt tears forming as he placed a gentle kiss on her nose and ran his fingers through her mane.

"Bring that kiss to her, Rocinante. And keep her safe," he whispered and the horse huffed in response. He slapped both horses to set them off into a gallop toward the stable. He took a deep breath and watched until they were out of sight before turning to the blonde and the pirate as a portal opened before their eyes.


	2. Bliss, Interrupted

Chapter Two: Bliss, Interrupted

 **Storybrooke, Maine: Present Day**

Storybrooke was calm for the first night in weeks. No curses, no witch fights. The town was content because the wicked old witch, at last, was dead.

It was dark, but the signs from local businesses lit Main Street as the family pleasantly strolled from the Ice Cream Shop to Granny's Diner. Her hand was wrapped around tiny fingers as the chill of the night air kissed a pink glow to her cheeks. Regina glanced up at the stars shining above them when she felt Robin's soft, loving gaze in her direction. She looked at him and smiled before Roland stole her attention.

"Gina, look at me," the boy giggled as he held his cone up to his nose, the cold treat mere centimeters from his face. "I'm a snowman."

Regina's heart fluttered at the boy's innocence as she ran her finger along his cone and pushed it into his dimples, filling them with ice cream. Roland jumped when he felt the cold liquid against his cheeks and Henry laughed from the other side of Robin.

"What are you laughing at," Robin asked, pressing his own cone against the older boy's chin. Henry gasped and wiped quickly at his face while the family laughed together as they approached the diner.

"Hey Roland, last one inside has to pick up Pongo's poop for the whole week," Henry said and started running toward the door.

"No fair! You got a head start," the smaller boy chased after him.

The couple laughed as they watched Henry slow down, letting Roland beat him knowing he'd have to pick up the dog's mess on his own anyway. They watched the door to Granny's swing shut when Robin pulled Regina into a tight embrace. She hummed with satisfaction when he gently placed his hand at the nape of her neck, his thumb rubbing small circles at the base of her jaw just below her ear.

"You know this will just make Roland beg for a dog for Christmas," Robin said with a chuckle.

"One week while Archie is at his conference is the perfect trial run then. Roland really looks up to Henry and I'm sure he'll want to help look after Pongo," she replied.

"I never took you for an animal lover," Robin moved his other hand to the small of her back.

"I love animals. It was always humans I had a problem with," Regina said jokingly as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. They laughed together before he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered. Regina furrowed her brow and he continued. "I know how hard you're working to be better for Henry and how you handled your sister. It's been a long journey for you and I'm just honored to be apart of it."

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but found that there were no words to express how she felt. This man did more than love her; he respected her. She pressed her lips firmly against his and felt him smirk as he pulled her closer to him.

Meanwhile inside the diner, Emma and Hook sat across from her parents as they finished telling their story.

"So we opened the portal using the bean we stole and here we are," Emma said and sipped her hot chocolate with a satisfied smile.

"How did the portal open to begin with? The one that sent you back in time," Snow asked, rocking her newborn son in her arms.

"When Zelena died, the remaining magic from her pendant opened it," her daughter answered.

"The washrooms here are more terrifying than the plague," Daniel said as he approached the table. Emma and Killian laughed while Snow's eyes widened at the sight of the stable boy.

"Mom, Dad. This is-"

"Daniel," Snow whispered, her heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest.

"Daniel?" Charming's head whipped around to look at his wife who nodded in response.

"How- You're not-" she was at a loss for words.

"I couldn't let him walk back to the stables knowing his fate. It was his choice to come back with us," Emma said quickly, defending herself. She knew her parents were not going to react positively to this.

"Emma, as much as I admire your heroism, this is not going to end well," her mother spoke up.

The door to the diner swung open signaled by the sound of the bell as Robin and Regina entered hand in hand. Daniel spotted her immediately and his heart nearly gave out.

"Regina!" He yelled and ran toward the love of his life. She turned her head and the smile fell from her face once she saw him, her olive complexion turning a sickly white as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in his arms.

"I think you better put her down before-" Robin began to say as he stepped forward protectively, but was interrupted by Regina's voice.

"Da- Daniel..." He put her down and she took a step back toward the door. She looked from Daniel to Robin and back again, trying to process the situation. Her hands were trembling and she suddenly felt faint. She pressed her hand against the doorframe as she continued to stare at him.

"It- it can't be you. You're dead. I- I watched you die," the tears built up in her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. She reached down and pulled the door handle allowing her to make a swift exit into the cold night air.

"Regina," both men called after her simultaneously. The room was silent as the diner patrons observed the sharp looks the men gave one another before following her out the door.


	3. Time and Love

Chapter Three: Time and Love

Her breathing was heavy, the tightness in her chest growing with each breath she took. She took a moment to lean against the white awning above the path to Granny's. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself until she heard hurried footsteps approaching from behind her. She didn't dare turn around, afraid that the sight of either man would break her heart instantly.

"My love, are you alright?" The sound of his gentle, accented voice caused her heart to fall to the pit of her stomach. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and she released a sigh in response to his tender touch.

Before she could answer him, more hurried footsteps made their way for her and she knew immediately who it was.

"Regina, you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you," Daniel's voice was genuine and naturally soothing. It always calmed her nerves and suppressed her deepest fears. But not even his voice or Robin's touch could wake her from this dream... Or was it a nightmare? She was too overwhelmed to decide.

There was silence among the trio for a brief moment, none of them knowing what to say and if they did, they didn't have the courage to speak up. When he noticed that Regina's breathing had steadied, Robin spoke first, his gaze focused on her while his words were directed at Daniel.

"I would say it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Daniel, but under the circumstances I hardly find that to be appropriate."

"I suppose so," his jaw was tight as he spoke. Clearly this man standing before him, a hand on Regina's shoulder, was more than a friend to her in this world. "May I ask who you are?"

"Robin Locksley."

"And how exactly do you know Regina?"

Robin sighed, realizing how nearly 50 years had passed for him and Regina while barely hours had gone by for the stable boy.

"I know this must be overwhelming for both of you. I just wanted to make sure Regina was alright, but I can give you both a minute-"

"No, Robin. Please stay," Daniel said, his tone left a bitter taste in his mouth that surprised even him.

"Daniel, I have nothing, but respect for you. It is a difficult situation. It's important that we support Regina right now and work through the rest when she's ready," Robin's voice was steady and stern. His words were heartfelt and honorable, they always were. His presence was comforting despite her confusion, but she understood Daniel's disposition.

"I think I deserve some sort of explanation. Just hours ago, I was the love of Regina's life and now I'm faced with the reality that decades have passed and she's courting another man," Daniel remained calm, although his heart was breaking at the sight before him.

"Enough," Regina's voice was surprisingly strong although she felt her legs would give out at any given time.

"Regina, I-" Daniel began, but she lifted her hand to stop him.

"Please. Just stop," she begged as tears finally escaped her chocolate brown eyes.

"Clearly this is a lot to take in right now and we all want explanations that I think we're just not able to cope with at the moment," Robin said.

"I said enough," she repeated, shaking her head. There was no anger in her tone. She sounded more exhausted than anything else. She avoided their eyes as she began walking away from the diner.

"Regina, please-" Daniel stepped forward.

"At least let one of us walk you home," Robin added as he did the same.

Regina turned around and finally met their gaze. Both men had brilliant blue eyes, but were very different. Robin's were a deep blue, almost like the ocean, while Daniel's were a bit lighter, a hint of silver in them. But no matter how different their eyes were in color, they both reflected the same emotions: desperation, worry, heartbreak.

"I know you both have good intentions, but the best thing you could do for me is to just give me some time to figure this out. Alone."

"Of course," Robin said with a nod of his head.

"Take as much time as you need," Daniel added, taking a step back.

Regina nodded in silent gratitude before turning on her heels, making her way down Main Street. Both men stood staring in her direction until she was completely out of sight. Neither one knew where to go or what to do at that point. Robin scratched his beard while Daniel let out a sigh.

"Let me buy you a beer," Robin offered politely.

"Got anything stronger in this realm?" Daniel asked as they made their way back into the diner.


	4. Torn

Chapter Four: Torn

Her steps were quick, her body trying desperately to keep up with her racing mind. Regina was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she'd arrived at the entrance to her vault.

With a wave of her hand, the protection spell surrounding it was let down and she stepped toward her father's casket. She pushed it forward and descended the staircase, following the hallway to the room where she kept her magical possessions.

She sat at the end of her trunk facing the mirror hanging on the back wall. She stared at her reflection, wiping the tears and running mascara from her cheeks before taking a deep breath. She stayed in this state for quite a while, wondering when she had become so tired and how she hadn't noticed it before.

Her thoughts ran wild. In that moment, nothing seemed to make sense to her. Why did Daniel come to Storybrooke? How was he alive, but the past unchanged? What would Robin do now that Daniel was back in her life?

Regina was anything, but naïve. She knew the only way for this to be settled was for her to make a choice. She also knew, however, that no matter what she decided, someone she loved would be devastated.

She waved her hand in front of the mirror and a vivid memory displayed itself before her eyes. If she was going to have to choose between the Outlaw and the Stable boy, she needed to see what it was about them that she fell in love with.

 _"Are you sure you're allowed to be here? The last thing I want is for your mother to-"_

 _"Would you just relax? Where's your sense of spontaneity, Stable boy?" Regina dismounted Rocinante and tied her to a tree while Daniel did the same with his mare._

 _"I have a name you know," he said following her to the top of the hill. Regina looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk before wrapping her arm around the single tree before her and leaning her body against it. She looked out over the town and widened her eyes trying to take in all the surrounding beauty. She dropped to the ground, her back resting comfortably against the base of the tree._

 _Daniel remained still, observing her every move. He was taken with her beauty the same way she seemed to be drawn to nature at that current moment. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up with a smile. It was innocent and she reminded him of a sweet child when she gestured for him to sit beside her._

 _"Yes, Your Majesty," he laughed, sliding down the tree to the spot next to her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, neither one taking notice of the way their legs naturally intertwined._

 _"I_ _can't believe I've never been to this side of the property before," she said with a sigh, leaning back further to place her head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful."_

 _"Just wait," he whispered, taking her hand in his. When the sun was completely down, it only took a few seconds for the fireflies to light up the sky. "If you lay on your back, you get a better view."_

 _Regina pushed her body forward so she could rest her head back on the grass. Daniel did the same and pulled her close to him as they looked up to the sky together. She covered her mouth with a gasp as she witnessed the lightning bugs dancing above their heads._

 _"Daniel, I've never seen anything so spectacular in my entire life," she whispered to him with the same innocence from before._

 _"I have," he replied and she turned her head to see that he was looking at her as he spoke. She felt her face flush and knew he noticed when he ran his fingers along her cheekbone. "I love you, Regina."_

 _Her heart skipped a beat, but their eyes remained fixed on one another as she processed his confession. Never before had anything created a sense of happiness and wonder in her life until she met the stable boy. She sighed and pressed her forehead against his with a smile spread from ear to ear. "I love you, Daniel."_

 _Their lips met in a soft kiss, the kind often shared by young lovers. It grew into something much more passionate that night and caught them both by surprise._

 _"I would like nothing more than to make love to you right now," he whispered, his lips brushing up against her ear lobe. His hot breath against her flesh sent vibrations throughout her body and before she could process what she was doing, she responded._

 _"Give me your love, Daniel," she whispered back to him, lifting her chin ever-so-slightly in response to the sensation of his lips near her neck._

 _The young couple gave themselves to one another that night, the fireflies dancing above them as they were bound together in a dance of their own._

"You really loved him."

Regina jumped up, wiping any remaining tears from her face when she heard the familiar voice speaking from behind her.

"How did you get in here," she said, clearly displeased with the interruption.

"You taught me the protection spell, remember," Emma said, avoiding the brunette's gaze. She'd seen her heartbroken in the past and even remembered what it felt like to be in this position with Killian and Neal, but this was a different Regina. She was vulnerable and Emma wasn't sure she could handle seeing her like that.

"That doesn't give you an open invitation to waltz into my vault whenever it pleases you, Ms. Swan," she shot back, the mask hiding her indecision and vulnerability carefully replaced.

"Trust me, seeing you like this doesn't please me," the blonde said and Regina looked up at her, shocked that she cared even a little for her. "Plus, I've never been one to waltz anywhere."

The women stared at one another for a brief second, an uncomfortable silence filling the air as they were treading in dangerous waters.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'd prefer to be alone," Regina's tone was strong, but not intimidating or cruel. She returned to her seated position on the trunk, a gesture she hoped the Savior would pick up on and simply leave.

Of course, that just wasn't Emma's way. She approached the brunette and sat across from her. Regina released an agitated sigh.

"I'm sorry," Emma said with pure sincerity in her voice causing Regina to look up, unsure if she heard the blonde correctly. Her dark brown eyes met green ones that were filled with heartache of her own.

"Losing Neal was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. I finally understood what it was like to lose the person you love. So when I met Daniel in the Enchanted Forest and realized who he was-" she paused briefly, trying to gather her thoughts. "Regina, I couldn't let him go back knowing he would die. Knowing the pain you've been feeling for nearly 50 years. I didn't think of the consequences of bringing him back here. So I'm sorry."

"You think I'm upset that Daniel is alive? Emma, I couldn't be more grateful to you for saving him. I just don't understand how it's possible. Nothing in time has changed. I remember holding his lifeless body in my arms as if it were yesterday yet just hours ago he held me, spoke to me like it never happened."

Emma pressed her hands together picking at the cuticle of her thumb, a nervous habit that Regina immediately picked up on.

"You know something, don't you? There's something you're not telling me," Regina straightened her spine, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"I was confused about that too so I took a walk over to Gold's shop," her tone dropped nearly to a whisper, afraid to continue. Regina stared at her with intense eyes, urging Emma to continue and with a deep breath, she did. "Cora tricked you. She knew Daniel had run off, but that you would never stop looking for him. So she used a disguising spell on a peasant boy so you would believe he was dead all these years."

Regina's breath caught in her throat, the tightening feeling causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," Emma said again.

"Go," the brunette whispered, her eyes glued to the floor in horror and disbelief.

She nodded and stood up, making her way to the hallway. She stopped in the doorframe and turned as she swore she heard a faint whisper from Regina that sounded a lot like, "Thank you, Emma." When she heard nothing more she shook her head, sure she had imagined it. What she would never learn is that is exactly what Regina said before placing her head in her hands.


	5. The Stableboy

Chapter Five: The Stableboy

The next morning, Regina's alarm signaled the time for her day to begin. She turned it off, but remained in bed for a few extra minutes, staring at the ceiling. She tossed and turned all night, her mind still processing the day's events. She didn't remember falling asleep, but knew it wasn't for very long considering her mind just wouldn't rest.

The house was too quiet that morning and her heart ached knowing exactly what was missing. There was no good morning kiss from Robin or the pitter patter of Roland's little feet or the groans from Henry when Roland tried to wake him up for the day. It was empty. She sat up and saw Pongo laying on the bed just below her feet. She smiled for the first time since Daniel returned upon seeing the Dalmatian's tail wag when he knew she was awake.

She rolled out of bed and straightened her silk pajamas before walking down the stairs to let Pongo run around the backyard. She poured herself a cup of coffee, set with a timer so it was ready for her each morning, and brought it upstairs with her while she dressed herself for work.

When she was done, she made her way back down the stairs and filled Pongo's food and water bowls before letting the dog back inside.

"There you go, buddy," she said petting him as he ate. She never ate breakfast, but without growing boys to cook for that morning she suddenly felt lonely again. She pulled out her phone and sent Henry a text that she was sure would embarrass him hoping that would lift her spirits.

Regina gathered her things and put a leash on the dog before making her way to Town Hall. With Henry staying with Emma that night to give his mother some space to think, she was responsible for Pongo. She didn't mind, but also didn't want to leave him alone in her house all day afraid that he would destroy her very expensive furniture. So she would have an office companion for the day.

She got to her office and sat behind her desk, Pongo at her feet busy with his bone. She tried to focus on the mounds of paperwork and messages, but her mind just wasn't into her mayoral duties that day. Her thoughts were consumed by the men in her life.

Feeling the stress rising from her core, Regina stood and paced around the office. She stopped often to look out the window or at the statue of Rocinante on her mantle as if these things would provide her with the answers to all her problems. She huffed in frustration, causing Pongo to jump up onto her couch and bark.

"I know, Pongo, but I can't relax. I have too much on my mind. Tell me," she began. "What would you do if you were playing house with your so-called soulmate and the first love of your life returns from the dead to whisk you away?" The dog whimpered and leaned down to place his face between his paws. Regina laughed and sat down beside him. "Tell me about it."

There was a light knock at the door and Pongo sat up, focusing his attention in that direction. She stood from the couch and moved to answer the door. Her heart felt heavy as her eyes were met with the sight of the stable boy.

"I know you said you needed some time, but I ran into Emma today and she mentioned you worked here-," he paused, taking in her stare before continuing. "I just needed to see you. Could I come in?"

Regina nodded and stepped aside to allow him entry. She knew he wouldn't sit unless he was offered a seat so she gestured toward the couch. He sat at one end and she returned to the other next to Pongo.

"Would you like a drink? Water? Apple cider?"

"Regina you don't have to be polite with me. If you're angry, be angry," he said and she couldn't help, but chuckle before responding.

"Trust me, Daniel. If I were angry, you'd know it."

They sat in silence, neither one knowing the proper thing to say. Daniel's laughter filled the air and Regina furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Do you remember when we first met? Your father just hired me as you were returning from your lesson and I tried to impress you by jumping over the railing to greet you, but ended up falling flat on my face," he continued to laugh and saw the smirk growing across her lips.

"And when I finally got my bearings and tried talking to you, you turned to leave so fast that your braid slapped me across the face," he said, causing a spark in memory for Regina.

"If I remember correctly, I believe Rocinante made it a point to get you with her tail as well," she laughed while he nodded, pleasant memories filling the void between them.

"Seems like just yesterday for me," Daniel said.

"That's because for you it practically was yesterday," Regina replied, silence returning to the room.

"You're right. I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through all these years," he stated, his body turning to face her as he inched closer to her.

"It's unfathomable, Daniel," her voice was vulnerable, the memories of lives she destroyed to avenge a person who was never dead at all flashing in her mind. Poor, innocent Snow truly was innocent after all. The guilt Regina felt in that moment filled her dark heart.

"I'm sorry, Regina," tears filled his eyes as he placed his hand gently over hers. She didn't pull away. Now that the shock of his return had subsided, she appreciated how it felt having his warm, callused palm pressed atop her delicate, yet powerful hands. His eyes resembled the sky just before a sun shower when tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I went through the portal. Perhaps it was selfish of me now that I see the pain I've caused you," he added, a single tear escaping his magnificent blue eyes. Regina leaned forward placing her hand against his cheek as she wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"What should you have done? Gone back to the stable knowing you would die, knowing I would watch it happen? You took a chance, not only to save your own life, but to spare me the pain of losing you to death rather than time. That's not something to be sorry for," she whispered, hoping to console him.

"But if I had gone back and accepted my fate, perhaps you'd have your chance at closure and happiness in this realm rather than having to reopen old wounds."

"Then you would be dead, Daniel, and I always liked you better alive," she said with a smile as he choked out a chuckle, the hope and natural innocence returning to his eyes. With a sigh she added, "I would have suffered regardless, but I know that it feels a lot better seeing you instead of trying to remember you."

Their eyes locked together, their bodies closer than either of them realized until that moment. The light reflecting in his eyes caused a sudden fluttering in her chest as she was reminded of that night on Firefly Hill.

Tears formed in her eyes, causing the chocolate brown to fade into a caramel, as it finally hit her that she had her Daniel back. There he was sitting beside her, holding her hand, staring deeply and lovingly into her eyes. She longed for this moment, worked tirelessly to have this again for so many years.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," she whispered, finally giving in and letting the tears fall. Hearing those words caused a stirring within the stable boy. He pulled her into an embrace and Regina released a sob as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"I'm here, Regina," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. It was much shorter now, but he could never forget the texture of it, thick curls wrapping around his fingers in an embrace of their own.

Hearing him, feeling him hold her, Regina felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him, desperate to feel more. Before she could think twice about it, she pressed her lips against his fiercely, yet it was soft; a longing for the feeling her first love gave her all those years ago.

There was no doubt that she loved him and that a part of her always would. He was her first love after all and she had given him every part of her once, but now something was different. She yearned for more, but what it was she was seeking, she didn't know.

Suddenly, her mind brought forth an image of a certain outlaw, his dimpled cheeks pulled back into a smile that lit Regina's heart. She felt herself smile at the image before realizing that the lips she had hers pressed against were not Robin's. She pulled away from Daniel, her hands on his chest to keep him at arms length.

"I'm sorry," she began and made a bee-line for her desk to compose herself. "I need you to go."

"Are you alright," he approached her, a hand placed gently on her back before she turned to face him with pleading, desperate eyes.

"I'm not sure," Regina said, unable to meet his gaze.

"I understand," he said with a reassuring smile before making his way to the exit. He turned back to look at her one last time and added, "Whatever you decide, Regina, just know that I won't love you any less."


	6. The Outlaw

Chapter Six: The Outlaw

Regina returned home after a long and surprisingly eventful day at the office. Daniel's visit was certainly not what she expected, but it definitely gave her even more to think about. She sat on the couch in her living room with a glass of red wine in hand, her legs curled under her as she ran her fingers along the Dalmatian's head.

Pongo sat up, ears lifted at the sound of the key turning in the front door. Regina smiled. Henry was home. She anticipated this all day long and couldn't wait to hug her little prince.

"Mom?" Henry called from the hallway.

"In here sweetheart," she raised her voice so he could detect where she was calling from. He entered the living room, dropping his backpack next to the couch. Pongo barked at him and the boy laughed, rubbing the pup's ears.

"Hey buddy. I missed you! Were you good for mom today?"

"I brought him to work with me actually. He was so good, but definitely missed you," she smiled at her son before adding, "But not as much as I did."

Henry leaned down and hugged his mother tighter than he normally would. He could sense when she needed him to hug her like that and always happily obliged. He really was a spectacular kid, despite that rough period when he first found Emma.

"Go put your bag in your room and wash up for dinner. The lasagna is in the oven and should be ready any minute," she patted his back, releasing him from their embrace. He grabbed his stuff and hurried out of the living room.

"Gina, Gina!" That familiar little voice rang in her ears and took her by surprise. Roland came scurrying into the room and hopped beside her on the couch, not a bit of hesitation before he wrapped his arms around her.

"What a lovely surprise," she kissed the top of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"He had trouble sleeping last night without teddy," the rugged thief spoke from the hallway, unsure if he should enter the room. She took a moment to steady her breathing, the shock of seeing him after her encounter with the stable boy hitting her rather hard.

"Of course he did. Teddy missed you, but I kept him safe," Regina said, her attention back to the little boy hugging the dog. "Why don't you run upstairs and grab him? Henry just went up to his room. Maybe he'll play with you for a few minutes before dinner."

Roland yelped with excitement as he jumped up and ran toward the stairs. His sudden outburst caused the dog to race after him, wagging his tail the entire time. Now the couple was alone, a quiet distance between them.

"I made lasagna," she said, hoping that would at least lure him into the room to sit. His stiff stance in the doorframe made her anxious. He took a step forward, uncomfortably removing his hands from his pockets before immediately putting them back.

"I'm not sure staying for dinner was your idea of 'space,'" he chuckled, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"At least let me pack some up for you then. I made the whole tray so it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

"That's a lot of food knowing it would just be you and Henry."

"I guess I was hoping you'd drop by," she said, unsure if it was appropriate, but too late to take it back. The silence was back, but it felt more comfortable than it had before as Robin sat on the arm of the couch. He wanted to be close to her, but she could tell he was trying to respect her need for distance.

"How are you," he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm holding up. Confused. Scared," she sighed. There was always something about this outlaw of hers that could open her up and shed light on all her insecurities. She could be vulnerable with him. And honest.

"I don't blame you. It's not everyday we're given second chances. It's terrifying once we are faced with them," he replied with a nod. Regina took a deep breath in.

"I remember when I made that teddy bear for Roland out of a flying monkey," she said, a sense of pride in her otherwise soft tone.

"He hasn't slept a wink without it since. He says it makes him feel safe. Like you're with him to protect him while he sleeps," Robin admitted the young boy's secret aloud to the brunette. It warmed her heart to know she meant that much to his son.

"You didn't come by just to pick up his teddy," it wasn't a question. He shook his head, but remained quiet. "Even though Daniel is back, that doesn't mean what I've shared with you wasn't real. Robin," the sound of her voice saying his name made his heart jump. He looked up, their eyes meeting for the first time since he arrived at the mansion. "I hope you understand that."

"I know how important he is to you, Regina. The love you described to me every time you spoke about him only comes once in a lifetime. I don't want to come between that," Robin's intentions were honorable, as they always were. His moral code engraved at the back of his mind, often blinding him from his true feelings.

"What about a love like ours," she asked, clearly seeking an answer from him as if his response would determine their future. "How often do people experience what we have?"

He couldn't help, but look at her with true love and compassion in his eyes. She saw it immediately, recognizing it from the many blissful stares he'd shown her in their time together. He didn't just look at her. He admired her, lived in her aura. It was like the sight of her was his source of oxygen. She loved being looked at that way and just one day ago, she felt herself looking at him with the same soft, affectionate eyes.

They were lost in each other, neither one able to acknowledge the question Regina so desperately needed an answer to. She finally blinked after what seemed like forever and stood from her place on the couch. Respectfully, Robin did the same as he was a gentleman through and through.

"I'll pack you that lasagna," she said softly.

"You don't have to-"

"I know how much you and Roland enjoy it. It's no trouble," she interrupted him before he could deny her the simplest kindness of feeding the people she cared so deeply for.

"Thank you," he nodded, stepping aside so she could make her way toward the kitchen. "Regina, wait."

His tone stopped her dead in her tracks. She had never heard his voice echo such desperation and heartache before. It pained her to hear it, let alone look at him. But she wanted so much to look at him. Regina turned and he was mere inches from her. The feeling of his breath against her face gave her goosebumps. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck, rubbing that same place at the back of her jaw just below her ear that always left her purring.

"Promise me that whatever you decide will be what you truly want. Remain true to yourself and don't let anyone else's feelings influence your decision: not Daniel's, not mine, not even the children's. This is about your happiness," he said, his heart pouring out with each syllable. "Please, Regina. I need you to promise me. Because if you don't choose a life with me, at least I can be content that you were honest with yourself and found your happiness like you deserve."

Robin didn't come here to beg her to choose him or help her remember why they were together. He trusted that she knew why she was with him all this time. He came here to tell her to follow her heart, even if that meant it led her away from him.

Regina wasn't sure if she should smile at his selflessness or cry at the heartbroken expression on his face. Instead, she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was simple and not the most passionate, but it was enough to show him that she cared for him and appreciated him.

They separated, but remained close to one another as their eyes opened to meet in a gaze that spoke volumes for them so they wouldn't have to find the words. He nodded and took a step back, understanding that her kiss was the silent promise he needed.


	7. Faith, Trust, or Pixie Dust?

Chapter Seven: Faith, Trust, or Pixie Dust?

Regina sat at her vanity wearing a pair of her silk pajama pants and a tank top moisturizing her arms before bed. She heard Henry struggling to get Pongo settled and as much as she wanted to help, she knew this was something he wanted to do on his own. If he needed help, he'd ask. So she remained in her room, her reflection staring back at her as if to scold her for not having an answer to her current situation.

Pongo came charging into her bedroom and sat at her feet, panting and wagging his tail, his eyes smiling up at her. She smiled, realizing her new attachment to the pooch. Henry came running in seconds later.

"Sorry, mom. I tried to get him to go downstairs, but it's like he insists on staying here with you," he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. She looked away from Pongo and to her son, recognizing her own characteristics in his current demeanor. Biological or not, he was clearly her son.

"He's good company so I don't mind," she said with a gentle tone, patting the dog's head. Henry approached his mother, leaning his bottom against the vanity and crossing his arms across his chest as he stared her down. Another infamous Regina Mills trait. "Is there something on your mind, dear?"

"Yeah," he said. "You."

"Me? What about me," she asked, crossing her own arms as she looked at her growing boy.

"How are you," his voice was gentle, the compassion evident in his tone.

"I'm fine," Regina knew her son was worried, but this wasn't his burden.

"Liar," he said quick.

"Watch it," his mother pointed a finger at him as a warning to mind his manners before making her way over to her bed. Henry followed and crawled into the spot next to her while Pongo took his place at her feet. It wasn't like her son to want to snuggle into bed with her unless he was sick. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just worried about you," he confessed. She frowned at his honesty and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, don't," she said, running her fingers through his messy hair. His eyes were getting heavy and she could see his breathing start to fall into a steady rhythm. "Why don't we get you to bed?"

"I'm comfortable here," he said softly. "Unless you want me to go."

Regina shook her head, pulling him closer to her. She couldn't remember the last time she spent the night with her baby in her arms. She wasn't about to let him go as long as he wanted to stay. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her bicep and she sighed into a grin of her own.

"Do you know what you're gonna do," Henry asked, his eyes closed.

"Not at all," she admitted, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"We could always put you under a sleeping curse and whoever wakes you up with true love's kiss wins."

Regina allowed a soft laugh to escape her, admiring her son's imagination. Her eyes widened with discovery. She had something better than a sleeping curse that could solve all her problems and tomorrow she would need to get her hands on it.

"Henry, you're a genius," she whispered to him, kissing the top of his head. He hummed back, drifting into dreamland. She leaned over to turn out the light on her bedside table, careful not to disturb her not-so-little boy. When she settled in beside him, holding his body close to hers, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Goodnight, my Prince."

* * *

The next morning, the mother and son walked their temporary pet down Main Street. She escorted them to Mary Margaret's apartment building, meeting the Charming couple outside. That afternoon the entire town would be gathered at the park so they could officially announce the name of their newborn son. Henry insisted on helping them set up and knew Pongo would have a blast at the park.

"Be careful and keep a close eye on him," Regina said, pulling her son into a hug. "I'll meet you there in a little while."

She walked a few blocks toward the Church and stopped in front of a small apartment building a few lots away. She took in a deep breath, wanting to run back to her home and crawl into bed forever. She shook the thought away. She wasn't a child anymore. She had to face this and in order to do so, she needed help.

As she reached forward to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a petite blonde, a hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. Regina jumped back in surprise, a hand on her chest to steady her racing heart.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come to me for help."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tink, some assistance would be nice," Regina muttered.

"I'll put the kettle on," the pixie took a step back to allow the brunette into her home.

Regina entered and was offered a seat at a small kitchen table fit for only two people. She sat down while Tinkerbell busied herself with the tea and dove right into the conversation.

"The minute I heard Daniel was back, I wanted to call you."

"Then why didn't you," Regina asked. She wasn't upset. It was more of a genuine curiosity.

"I don't mean to offend, but whenever there is even the slightest tilt in your universe, you become unpredictable. I didn't want to lose my wings again after just getting them back," she confessed and the brunette nodded.

"No offense taken," she said simply. "So if you had called, what would you have said?"

"I never thought about it. I would have let my instincts take over. But I suppose it would have been something like, 'Pixie dust never lies.' It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it," she teased, removing the kettle from the stove as it whistled and pouring them each a cup. She sat across from the former Queen with a knowing smirk.

"Daniel was gone when it led me to Robin. Things are different now," she stirred a spoonful of honey into her cup before taking a sip.

"Different or not, the man with the lion tattoo is your soulmate, Regina. The sooner you accept that, the happier you'll be."

"But is it possible that because I believed Daniel was dead and that I had no chance to ever be with him again, that the pixie dust led me to Robin instead?"

Tink mulled it over in her mind as she sipped her beverage.

"I suppose it's possible. And now with both of them in the same realm and alive..." she trailed off, realizing why Regina needed her help. "You want to try it again."

"Please, Tinkerbell. I can't possibly choose between them. If I let pixie dust determine my fate, perhaps the guilt will be easier to bear," she confessed.

Tink saw the utter desperation in Regina's eyes and sighed. She waved her fingers in front of her face and she was suddenly holding a small bag. She held it out to the brunette who reached forward to take it, but the blonde held it tighter in her grasp.

"If you want my opinion," Tink said slowly, making sure she had the other woman's full attention before continuing, "I think you already know who you want. You're just too afraid to enter the tavern. Regina, don't make the same mistake twice. Being happy is not such a horrible fate. Remember that."

She released her grip on the bag of pixie dust and Regina looked down at it for a moment. She knew the pixie was probably right, but these were extenuating circumstances. She leaned forward and took the blonde's hand in her own.

"I won't run away this time," she assured her.

"You better not, Regina. You owe it to yourself to be happy. Just make sure this is the right way to find that happiness before you use the dust, alright?"

"Thank you, Tink," she said with a smile and squeezed her hand before leaving the apartment, her fingers turning white from their tight grip around the bag.


	8. Discovery

Chapter Eight: Discovery

Regina sat at a picnic table in the park across from the lake, her hand placed securely over her purse protecting the pixie dust that lived inside. Her eyes scanned the park observing children at play and adults mingling, everyone anxious to know the name of their Prince.

She spotted Robin near the water teaching Roland how to skip rocks. She caught herself smiling at the sight and placed her fingers over her mouth. She turned her head when she felt a familiar presence sitting down beside her.

"I'm glad you're here," Snow said to her stepmother with a smile.

"Of course I'm here. It's tradition," Regina responded.

"No. I mean, I'm glad you're not hiding from this," she gestured toward the outlaw. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"And trust me, you don't want to." They sat still, both women refusing to look at the other. "I wanted to apologize."

Snow turned her head and watched as Regina continued to speak without looking in her direction.

"I've done a lot in the past to hurt you and everyone close to you. I see now that my actions were misguided. I can't undo the damage I've done or the suffering I've caused. And I can't say I regret any of it because it led me here to Henry. But I can apologize to you now and only hope you can find it in your heart to, not necessarily forgive me, but to at least give me a second chance. I can't make up for lost time as your mother, but perhaps we could start over as friends."

"Thank you, Regina," she placed her hand atop of her stepmother's, pleased to see how far she's come. "I would like that. More than you know."

The former Queen nodded, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. It was a shame what happened because Regina really enjoyed Snow when she was a child. They could have shared an incredible bond, but it was too late now. At least they had a chance at some sort of civilized relationship now. She felt Mary Margaret stand, but looked up at her knowing there was more she wanted to discuss.

"How did you know," she asked and the woman sat back down.

"How did I know what?"

"That David was the one."

"Honestly," Snow began, "I never knew for sure. I just know that every time I look at him, I can't imagine a world where he isn't there. And when he's near me, no matter where we are, I'm home."

Regina allowed the words to sink in and Mary Margaret gave her that time. She stood up from the table again and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, "It's like I've told you before. You feel things deeply, with your entire soul. If you trust those feelings, I know you'll find what you're looking for."

Mary Margaret approached her husband and they shared a tender kiss, the newborn sleeping peacefully in David's arms. She was home.

Regina knew that feeling all too well. A place of happiness and unconditional love. A place where she felt safe yet powerful, admired yet respected. Home was what she spent her entire life searching for, but didn't realize she had it until that very moment. Her heart leapt in her chest. She knew what she needed to do.

"People of Storybrooke, we are pleased to introduce you to your Prince, named after a loyal subject and treasured friend: Prince Neal," Snow said beaming when she saw Emma's reaction to the announcement. Regina was distracted from her thoughts upon hearing the speech and the applause of everyone in the park.

That's when she heard the dreadful sound and thought her life was about to end. Her head whipped around to the lake and she was sprinting over before her mind had time to process what was happening.

Pongo barked as he swam to shore, trying desperately to tell Robin something. He looked out into the water and that's when he saw it: Henry's red and gray striped scarf floating with the boy nowhere in sight.

"Henry!" Robin shouted, removing his leather jacket and boots before diving into the lake. Regina approached breathlessly moments later, wrapping Roland in her arms so he wouldn't follow his father into the lake. She watched as he swam to the center, diving deeper each time in search of her son.

After what felt like a century, Robin emerged pulling her son back to shore. She knelt down beside him with tears in her eyes as she held her trembling hand over his chest, using her magic to resuscitate him. Within seconds, he choked up water and Robin rolled the boy onto his side and rubbed his back. Regina let out a sob as she leaned over, pressing her forehead to his.

By then, Emma had come to Regina's side to check on her son. She placed her hand over the one his adoptive mother still had on his chest, sharing in the relief that he was alive. When he was ready, they helped him sit up and he took in his surroundings.

"You scared us to death, kid," Emma said ruffling his hair.

"How did you end up in the lake, son," Robin asked him and Regina nearly choked at his choice of words. They looked at one another so briefly that it would have taken someone staring at them to notice, but so much was exchanged in that short glance.

"We were playing fetch and I over threw the ball into the lake. I didn't realize his leash was under me when Pongo ran after it and he dragged me into the water. I think I hit my head while I was under because I couldn't tell which way was up," he closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"I'll take you to see Dr. Whale right now," Regina said.

"No, mom. I'm fine. I just-"

"Henry Daniel Mills!" she raised her voice so he would stop his protests. "You will do as I say."

He nodded slowly and let Robin help him to his feet. Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders and helped him walk toward Regina's car. She took a step forward and pulled Robin into her, ignoring the fact that his clothes were soaked.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek gently, tears running down her face. He closed his eyes, taking in the familiar scent of her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away, lingering there for only a second before making her way to the picnic table to pick up her purse and get back to Henry. She froze when she spotted the stableboy seated in the space she occupied only a short time ago.

"His name is Henry Daniel?" He whispered, clearly moved by the discovery as he stood and forced her to keep eye contact with him. All she could do was nod before picking up her bag. He grabbed her hand and she looked back at him with fire in her eyes.

"I need to be with my son," she said sternly. That's when he saw it. This was not the same girl he fell in love with as he watched her ride Rocinante freely through the fields. She was no longer that child afraid of disappointing her mother if she was late for tea. She was indeed a woman. A woman with a child of her own that she would rather die for than see any harm come to him.

He removed his hand, his gaze shifting to the ground sheepishly. She turned on her heels and rushed to her car without looking back. But if she did look back, she would have caught Daniel looking toward the lake watching Robin as he cradled Roland to his chest, cherishing every moment he spent with his son. The stableboy's heart broke as he realized the outlaw was everything Regina needed in this life and everything Daniel himself was not.


	9. A Blast from the Past

Chapter Nine: A Blast from the Past

Days passed since the incident at the lake. Henry was cleared with a minor concussion and ordered to take it easy. The first night, he slept in his bed with Regina seated in a chair in the corner. She woke him every hour to ask him the questions Dr. Whale instructed her to.

"What's your name?" "Henry." "Who am I?" "My mom." "How old are you?" "12."

After a few hours of losing sleep so his mother could drill him, his answers changed.

"What's your name?" "Rapunzel." "Be serious!" "My name is Henry." "Okay, and who am I?" "The Evil Queen." "Really, Henry?" "Sorry, the former Evil Queen." "How old are you?" "300." "Come on, Henry!" "Oh, how old am I? I thought you asked me how old I thought you were. Sorry mom."

Regina left him alone after that, understanding that he was fine and just needed some rest. But she didn't sleep. She continued to sit in the chair watching him, afraid she'd lose him if she closed her eyes.

She calmed down after a few days and when she noticed that her son was starting to feel like his normal self again, she allowed him to take the walk with her to bring Pongo back to Archie.

He apologized up and down for what happened at the lake. Regina guessed he heard what happened through the grapevine and shrugged off his apologies. It wasn't anyone's fault: not Henry's, not Pongo's, not even her's, although that didn't stop her from blaming herself. Sometimes accidents happen and they are out of our control.

"I really appreciate you taking care of him while I was gone. If there's ever anything you need, please let me know," Archie said, petting his loyal pal.

"I did have a question for you," Regina started and turned to Henry. "Can you go inside with Pongo for a minute?"

The boy patted the back of his leg and called for the dog as they entered the office and the adults stepped into the hallway.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I was wondering where you got Pongo. Henry and Roland were really great with him and I thought I'd look into it," she replied. Her tone was all business, but Archie knew that was a defense mechanism for whatever other troubles she was having that she didn't want him to psychoanalyze her about.

"I actually brought him to a breeder to mate with a female Dalmatian. They have one puppy left in the litter that would still need to be adopted out. I can email you their information. How soon were you looking to adopt one?"

"I was thinking around Christmas," she smiled, imagining their little faces on Christmas morning to see a little Dalmatian pup with a red bow around his neck. She lingered in her vision. The idea of Henry and Roland together on Christmas meant something more and she knew that. She knew in her imagination, the boys were giggling and playing with their new pup while Robin stood beside her taking in the view as well.

"I'm sorry, Archie. There's something I need to do. Would you mind watching Henry for me? I'll call Emma to pick him up. It won't be for long," she explained.

"Take all the time you need. We'll be here. And I'll send you that email right away," he answered.

"Thank you," she nodded and raced out the door. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed the blonde.

"Hey, how's the kid?" she heard from the other end of the phone.

"He's fine. I left him with Archie. Can you pick him up there?"

"Yeah, no problem. Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm going to the stable. There's something I need to do."

"If you're looking for Daniel, I just saw him at Granny's."

"Could you tell him to meet me there, please?"

"Sure."

Without a thank you or a signal that the conversation was over, Regina ended the call. She pulled her purse closer to her body before waving her hand above her head and transporting herself to the stable.

She took in her surroundings, admiring the riding clothes she changed into before arriving. She missed riding, but occasionally snuck out to the stables to clear her mind. She placed her hand on the nose of a dark brown horse with lighter brown in his mane. She led him out into the field without putting a saddle or reigns on him. Regina wanted to feel free and in order to do so, the horse had to feel free.

Over time, she had built a connection with this horse. There was nothing like the bond she shared with Rocinante, but this horse trusted her and she trusted him. The owner of the stable once told her the horse didn't have a name, that he just showed up at the field one day. So Regina took it upon herself to name him.

"Okay Goliath, here's the deal. It's been a while and I've gotten older, whether I like it or not, but we're gonna ride bare back today. I can't mount you at your height without stirrups so I need you to cooperate. If you do that for me, I'll conjure up some nice carrots for you. Sound fair?"

Goliath huffed and bent forward so his back was lower to the ground. Regina smiled. Maybe her real magic was talking to animals. She hopped onto his back and rubbed his neck as he stood up.

"Thank you, dear," she leaned forward, grabbing hold of his mane. She clicked her tongue and tapped her heels against his belly to get the horse trotting about the field. Once they were warmed up, Regina had Goliath jumping over fences and racing through the trees. She leaned back and closed her eyes, allowing the cool breeze to run through her hair.

When she opened her eyes, she spotted Daniel leaning against the stable looking out at her. She let out a sigh before slowing the horse to a trot and patting him with appreciation.

"You did good today, Goliath," she smiled when the horse huffed and nodded his head up and down in agreement. He trotted to the stable and slowed to a halt, bending over once again to allow Regina to dismount. Once the horse was settled, she conjured a few carrots and held them out for him. "As promised."

Goliath inched forward and took them from her with his teeth. He tapped his hooves on the ground with excitement as he devoured his treat, to which Regina laughed.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch," Daniel said from behind her. She turned to face him, her heart now falling to her stomach knowing why she asked him here and dreading his reaction. "I was about to get on a horse of my own until I saw you bringing him in. Perhaps next time."

"Daniel," she sighed and looked at him, as hard as it was for her to do. "I don't foresee there being a next time for us."

"I didn't think so," he said, his tone defeated. Regina tilted her head trying to read his expression. "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. We never had that. We never needed to look at one another that way. We didn't have any responsibilities or worries, at first anyway. You both have children now and have lost loved ones. Your connection with him is deeper than ours could ever be."

"My love for you has always been real," she said, wanting to make that very clear.

"You named your son after me, Regina. If I had any doubts about your love for me, they were diminished the minute I heard you say his name," they smiled at one another before he continued, "But sometimes love just isn't enough."

"No," she sighed, "I suppose it's not."

"I wanted to marry you," he admitted, his tone soft. "I wanted to give you all the things he gives you."

"I know you did," she replied.

"I guess fate wanted life to go another way for us," he crossed his arms.

"I would have said yes," she said. She hated seeing him like this. All she ever wanted was to see him happy, but here he was. Miserable. Because of her. He nodded, accepting her answer as genuine.

"What do we do now," he asked.

They were still for a moment. Regina hadn't thought about how things would be after she made a choice. She just wanted to get through today before thinking about the rest of her life. An idea sparked in her mind and her eyes lit up with excitement.

She walked over to the spot where her purse hung over a pile of hay. She sifted through it until she found what she needed. Daniel looked on with a curious expression. Regina held the small bag of pixie dust in her hand and smiled before walking back over to the stableboy.

"I want you to have this. A long time ago, a fairy gave me a second chance at love and happiness," she took his hand in hers and placed the bag in his palm as she continued. "Give yourself enough time to heal. I've gone through this heartbreak and it wasn't easy, trust me. But when you're ready, this will lead you to your happy ending."

"What if it leads me to you?"

"It won't," she squeezed his hand. "Pixie dust never lies."

Daniel moved his hand from her grip and put the bag in his pocket. Their eyes met one last time. He drank in the dark brown eyes he'd fallen in love with, not wanting to forget a single thing about them when she left him there. Forever.

"Was he your happy ending?"

"No," she said. "Feeling at home in the world, having a family. That's my happy ending. Robin is just a part of that."

Regina stepped forward, placing her hand on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Daniel closed his eyes wanting to remember her lips even when she was gone. They pulled apart and a tear fell from his light blue eyes. She wiped it away, feeling tears of her own threatening to escape her.

"You will be happy, Daniel. Don't squander this second chance."

"I'm not sure I can be happy without you, Regina," he confessed, but she smiled at him.

"You owe it to yourself to find out."


	10. A Bright Future

Chapter Ten: A Bright Future

Her heart was pounding so loudly against her chest she could hear it in her ears. The smile across her face went unhidden as she urged Goliath forward. He ran fast, jumping every obstacle the forest provided with ease.

Regina knew the Merry Men's camp was not far from the stables. She'd met Robin there many times before when she finished riding and the route there was etched into her memory. She couldn't wait to see him: green leather jacket, golden brown locks messy from camping, his soft blue eyes twinkling at the sight of her.

"Come on Goliath," she said as she clicked her heels into his belly once more and rubbed his neck in reassurance. The horse forged on, matching Regina's excitement to reach their destination.

The sounds of arrows souring through the air just before striking a target hanging from the trees grew louder. They were close. She leaned her body forward, her chest resting against the neck of her steed. She heard the deep voices of men telling tales of their adventures and laughing together as they drank.

"Woah," she said softly, pulling back on Goliath's mane to signal him to slow to a trot before stopping completely just outside the camp. She had him saddled for this ride so she could tie him to a tree while she searched for the outlaw.

"I'll be back soon, boy. Be good," she smiled and conjured another carrot for her companion. She took a deep breath in, allowing her heavy breathing to steady before taking long strides to a group of tents. She spotted Robin's closest friend, Little John, dancing around with Roland laughing atop his shoulders.

With the small boy in sight she knew the thief couldn't be far. She took smaller steps forward, slowing her pace as her eyes scanned the camp. That's when she spotted him. He sat profile to her atop a log near his tent, his elbow leaning on his thigh with his chin resting gently on his hand. He stared straight ahead, a somber expression imprinted on his usually alert, yet gentle face.

Regina's heart skipped a beat when his gaze followed the sound of a twig breaking beneath her boot to find her approaching him. His face changed immediately, the light and natural hopefulness returning to his features. He stood from his log and stepped forward wanting to close the distance between them.

"Regina," he said softly. She smiled hearing him say her name. It rolled so beautifully off his lips, his English voice accentuating the beauty in it. The sparkle in her eyes was so bright she could practically see it reflecting in his own.

"Hi," she whispered, her cheeks flushed from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. He smiled at the sound of her voice, her heart fluttering when she saw his dimples deepen beneath his scruff.

"Hi," he responded, just pleased to be in her presence.

"I'm getting a dog," she blurted out. Robin's face expressed confusion and she laughed realizing she should probably explain. "For Christmas. I'm going to adopt a Dalmatian puppy, one of Pongo's pups actually, and give it to the boys on Christmas morning."

"I'm sure they will be absolutely thrilled," he smiled, obviously not understanding what she was implying. She sighed and released a soft chuckle in response to his oblivious nature.

"Robin, I'm trying to tell you something here." He furrowed his brow and gestured for her to further explain. "I want Roland and Henry to wake up on Christmas morning to a puppy from both of us. I want ice cream dates and snow ball fights with our children. I want you to teach them to be honorable and I want to watch you help them through puberty. I want to hold your hand at their graduations and weddings while you comfort me through having to let them grow up.

But most of all, I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up the exact same way everyday. I want to look into your eyes and get lost in them for the rest of my life. I want to feel your lips against mine knowing I'm the only woman who gets to taste you. I want to fight with you when you leave the toilet seat up or curse at you when I bang my knee on the cabinet door you left open from the night before. I want to make love to you and only you on every square inch of this town. I want laughter and adventure and frustration and fatigue and even sorrow if it means I will be experiencing it all with you."

"So what you're saying is..." He trailed off with a knowing smirk growing across his face as he stepped closer to her.

"So what I'm saying is," she took a deep breath and released it in an audible sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes. "I choose you, Robin. I want you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Her hold on his neck grew tense as she pressed her body closer to his, both smiling in their embrace. His forehead rested against hers as he placed her gently back on the ground.

Their eyes met in a passionate yet gentle gaze before Regina slammed her lips against his. He matched her kiss with the same intensity, the thrill of having her so close to him overwhelming his senses. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what made you decide," he asked as he separated their kiss, his voice was smooth against her eardrums.

"No matter where I am or who I'm with, when I think of you I know I'm home. And all I've ever wanted was to go home. So that's exactly what I did. I came home."


	11. Epilogue: Full Circle

Epilogue: Full Circle

 **Three Months Later: Storybrooke, Maine**

It was difficult to see her around town, especially when she was with him. At first, Daniel wasn't sure he could handle the pain of losing her, but he imagined the pain she must have felt all those years and used that to motivate him. He had to try to move on and try he did.

He was hired immediately at the stables once the owner saw the man's connection with the horses. With the amount of money he'd been able to make he finally bought himself some new clothes, ones that were more appropriate in this realm. He didn't have to worry about rent. He lived at the stables free of charge in his own studio apartment-style house next to the horses. It was quaint and gave him enough privacy when he was off-duty to adjust to this new world.

Daniel made a friend in the stable owner, a tall, tan man with a black beard to match his wavy locks peppered with silver, who went by the name of Harvey. He wore denim overalls nearly everyday paired with worn work boots and a flannel, regardless of the season. Daniel found comfort in the jeans he wore and various t-shirts he bought at a local thrift store. It's what he could afford and he didn't mind it. He enjoyed thinking about the past lives of his wardrobe.

With time, he saved more money and treated himself to brand new clothes for the times he wanted to explore his new home of Storybrooke, Maine. He spent his days off walking through the library, taking guided tours down Main Street, or examining the various artifacts in Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Upon meeting the relatively tiny owner of the shop, Daniel soon came to realize he was anything, but tiny. Yes, in height he was below average, but his demeanor had a natural sense of mystery and power in it. The observation had Daniel wondering who this man with the cane was in the Enchanted Forest. He never asked, although the he got the eery sense that Mr. Gold knew exactly who he was.

The months came and went, the season quickly changing from Autumn to Winter with the disappearance of the colorful leaves from the trees and the terrible nip in the air each day. On the First of December, Daniel awoke like he would any other day, but felt a certain change in the atmosphere. Perhaps the idea of a new month, the last month of the year, filled him with excitement for a last chance to mend the downfall of his exceptionally terrible year before a new one began.

He got to work that morning with a skip in his step, whistling while he fed the horses and cleaned the stables. He groomed each horse, his face plastered with a smile the entire day.

"What's got you all chipper on this cold afternoon," Harvey asked, a piece of hay between his teeth and his arms crossed as he leaned against the barn door. Daniel believed this man may have actually been a horse in their land and each time he entertained the thought, he would chuckle to himself.

"I just have a really good feeling about today," he replied, finishing up with Goliath who stared him down, clear skepticism in his dark eyes. He was rather observant for an animal, but he was Regina's horse so he wouldn't expect anything less. Daniel would take Goliath's death stares over Rocinante's tail whipping his face any day.

"You got special plans or something?"

"I suppose you could say that," the stableboy hummed in delight, cleaning his workspace before his shift ended for the day.

Daniel returned to his humble abode for a shower. He became accustomed to showers rather quickly and quite enjoyed them. He also enjoyed that water was not a scarcity in this land so he could bathe as often as he pleased. He soon learned to shorten his time spent under the warm water, however, when he received his first water bill.

After he was dressed, Daniel sat on the edge of his bed reaching under it in search of something very important. When his hand finally came in contact with what he was looking for, he pulled it out and placed the shoebox on his lap. He stared down at it for a moment and took a deep breath, realizing how much this could change his life.

He opened the box and placed the lid to the side as he picked up the tiny bag of pixie dust. He pulled open the drawstring of the bag to peek at the glowing substance hidden inside. He smiled and sat up straighter, taking yet another deep breath. It took time, like Regina said it would, but he finally felt ready to find his happy ending.

Daniel made sure he wore his best clothes for the occasion, wanting to impress whomever the dust led him to. He reached into the bag and pinched his fingers to pick up a small amount of the dust. He held it there in his open palm for a brief moment, his nerves grabbing hold of his heart so tightly he thought it might burst.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself with a reassuring tone and a nod of his head. He took the pinch of dust and held it above him, sprinkling it over his long, brown hair and then out in front of him.

Before long, his feet magically lifted from the ground. A trail of yellowish, green dust appeared right before his eyes and he could feel his body flying along its path. Wherever it was taking him, he didn't know, but he couldn't wait to find out.

He flew above the stables, whistling down to the horses that neighed and huffed below him. His body soared above the dimly lit streetlights of Main Street as he observed the small citizens of Storybrooke below him. Families and couples strolled together, some were entertained by the carolers already singing in preparation for the approaching Christmas season.

Suddenly, he felt his body drift lower toward the ground until his feet were placed gently back to their habitual stance on the solid surface. He looked ahead of him where the trail continued to lead into a rather dark building. He only knew it was occupied by the sounds of laughter and loud conversations coming from just beyond the doors.

He looked up to see what this place was and came upon a sign that read, "The Rabbit Hole." He tilted his head in confusion as he read on, "Pub & Tavern." He nodded his head in understanding and approached the door where he was faced with another sign that read, "We're All Mad Here."

Daniel laughed to himself in appreciation of the parallel to Wonderland that this establishment had created for itself. He pulled open the heavy door as he followed the remnants of the pixie dust trail. He stopped dead in his tracks just beyond the strange table with the odd numbered balls scattered around above it, large men whacking them with long, wooden sticks. The only explanation Daniel had for what he saw was that he had been warned of the madness before entering and left it at that.

He turned his head toward the bar and found a petite woman, sitting alone at the end glowing in a yellowish, green aura. It was her. Regina was right; it didn't lead him back to her. It led him to a woman he'd never seen before, but couldn't wait to meet. His heart skipped a beat as he contemplated sitting beside her. He was unfamiliar with this land and hadn't found the need to flirt with a woman since he wooed his seemingly unattainable Princess in the stables. He was younger then, as was she. Young love was much more innocent than a chance meeting in a tavern where men whack balls with large sticks.

Daniel suddenly wasn't sure he could do this. He turned his back to his happy ending as he started to race toward the door. A familiar voice echoed in his ears, stopping him just as he placed his hand on the knob.

You will be happy, Daniel. Don't squander this second chance.

He shook his head, trying desperately to break free of her deep, sultry voice.

You owe it to yourself to find out.

Daniel knew in his heart that Regina was right. He sighed and straightened his back, the forced confidence returning to his form. He slowly approached the bar and cleared his throat just before he reached his destination.

"Excuse me," he began and was taken aback by the set of green eyes that turned to gaze into his as she looked at him over her shoulder. They were a shade of green he'd never seen before; a sea foam or perhaps the green of the leaves in Autumn just before they turn yellow. Whatever their color, it seemed they were created just for her. They sparkled, even in the dimly lit bar, just below her raised, slightly amused eyebrows as he continued, "Is this seat taken?"

"Only if you're the one to take it," she answered, her voice light and pleasant with a hint of an accent if you listened closely enough. Her tiny frame swiveled in the bar stool to face him revealing a tight forest green dress beneath a dark brown leather jacket, her beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun on the top of her head.

Daniel smiled when she provided him with a glimpse of her white teeth under a coy smirk as he took the seat beside her. The aura had disappeared from around her, but her face reflected a sense of light and innocence. He could tell there was a dark past hidden beneath those captivating eyes, but something overpowered that darkness. He was sure it was the same thing reflecting in his eyes: hope.

"You know, I'm a regular and I can't say I've ever seen you here before. You new in town or something," she asked, crossing her arms. Her body language seemed conflicted, but she leaned comfortably against the bar, her elbows supporting her chest, as she awaited his response.

"You could say that," he said. He held out his hand to her and she took it with a smile as he introduced himself, "I'm Daniel."

The blonde sat back slightly, removing her delicate hand from his gentle, welcoming grip. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment as she realized who he was, but she'd seen Regina around town looking happier than ever with Robin and their children. She relaxed and decided to at least get to know the man. He did just have his heart shattered and handed to him in a bag. The least she could do was be friendly.

"Well Daniel, I'd love to stay and chat, but it appears my drink is empty. Care to change that," she teased, the corner of her mouth lifting ever so slightly.

"How about I buy you a drink and you give me something in return," he offered, leaning closer so she could hear him over the sudden shouting from the other end of the pub.

"And what exactly do you want from me," she questioned, curiously.

"Your name," he stated, his smile not quite reaching the corner of his eyes, but they twinkled none the less. She hummed with interest at his proposition, but took a beat, clearly faking intense contemplation, causing Daniel to laugh.

"I suppose I could do that," she shrugged with a smile and continued, "The name's Tinkerbell. But everyone calls me Tink."

"Well, Tinkerbell. I'm not everyone," he glanced at her in a way that made her heart flutter. "And your name, like yourself, is much too beautiful to be reduced to something as simple as 'Tink.'"

Green eyes swam in a sea of Caribbean Blue as they stared at one another, in awe of the connection neither of them could ignore. A spark of electricity shot through her body as she finally registered that his hand was gently placed atop her own. The feeling sent her mind to a single word that flashed before her eyes. She tried to blink it away without any luck, but all she could think to herself was the terrifying yet exciting term: soulmate.

* * *

Christmas was undeniably exciting for small children: much wanted presents, a grand feast, and endless fun. The Mills-Locksley children were no exception. At the first sign of daylight, Roland was awake with an excited grin across his face. He rolled out of bed, his hair a wild mess from his restless sleep, and met Henry in the hallway. The boys smiled at one another, silently scheming as they often were, and darted to the master bedroom.

Henry lifted Roland onto the bed before jumping up himself, both boys shouting their praises that Christmas had finally arrived. Regina and Robin both groaned, rolling over in attempts to cover their heads from being stepped on by little boy feet.

"Come on, wake up," Henry whined.

"We have to see what Santa brought," Roland exclaimed, as the couple slowly sat up to stretch away their sleep.

"Why don't you guys go ahead downstairs? We'll be right behind you," Robin yawned and the boys jumped off the bed with a loud thud. They ran toward the door, but were stopped by a familiar yet always intimidating voice.

"If I hear one present being opened before we get there, you won't see another holiday as long as you live," Regina raised her eyebrow as she narrowed her gaze toward them and they nodded before running away. She softened her face with a laugh and turned her attention to the rugged thief as he rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. She crawled over and sat on her knees behind him, placing gentle kisses on his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered through her smile and was pleased to hear a satisfied hum from her lover. He placed a soft kiss on her hands as they rested on his chest.

"A Merry Christmas it is, indeed."

Regina released a sigh of contentment as Robin turned his head toward her. She leaned forward to meet his lips in a simple, loving kiss before sliding around him to freshen up in the bathroom. He quietly stood from the bed and pulled a small box from his nightstand just in time for her to return. She spotted the gift in his hands and raised her eyebrow with a grin spread across her face as he approached her.

"It isn't much, but it's from the heart," he whispered, kissing her cheek at the corner of her mouth before handing it to her. She felt herself blushing as she removed the wrapping to reveal and jewelry box, her heart pounding against her chest. She opened it slowly and gasped at the sight, covering her mouth as if that could keep the tears from falling.

"Robin, it's beautiful," she said softly and he removed it from the box. She pulled her hair away so he could clasp the necklace for her, running his fingers over her collarbone. She looked down at the forest green pendant in the shape of a heart with two arrows crossed in front of it.

"I saw it in the window on my way home from the station one day. The minute it caught my eye, I thought of you. The heart is me and the arrows are Henry and Roland; at least, that's how I saw it. Now we'll never be far from your heart."

Words couldn't begin to describe how much she loved the man standing before her. His hand rested over her heart and she covered it with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll never take it off," she said against his lips. "But now I have something for you."

Regina walked over to her dresser and pulled a beautifully wrapped box out of her panty drawer. Robin's eyes lit up at the sight, hoping he'd get to see her in some sexy Santa lingerie as his gift. As if reading his mind, she rolled her eyes and said, "It's not what you think it is, but perhaps maybe later you'll have another surprise."

The outlaw let out a groan, anxious for what she had in store for him, but he quickly smiled and took the box from her hands. He opened it and laughed with delight as he took the gift and held it up for a better view.

"I know working in the Sheriff's station with Emma and David isn't the kind of 'hunting' you're used to and that holster they gave you is pathetic. So I went to Marco and asked him to make you a customized one. I think it came out better than I ever imagined. He even stitched a red apple with an arrow through it to the side. To give it some character, you know?"

"A piece of you to carry with me everyday? What could be better than actually strapping you to my waist?" His voice was deep, a slight rasp still lingering from sleep, but his intentions were clear when he wrapped his arms around his queen, his hands resting at the base of her lower back. Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss of love and gratitude for their heartfelt presents.

"We should probably go downstairs before we find them in a pile of wrapping paper," she said, her breath hot against his face. Robin just nodded and the couple left their bedroom to find their very anxious boys.

Henry and Roland tore through gifts like every little kid was supposed to do on Christmas. Robin caught some of the bigger gifts on camera, their reactions priceless. Regina couldn't wait to embarrass them with the footage when they started bringing dates home. At around 10am, the boys kept themselves busy with their new toys while Robin had the important task of cooking breakfast.

Her phone beeped and she jumped up, smiling as she read the text. She ran to the door, unhindered by the fact that she was about to let someone see her outside of her mayoral attire. She looked back at Robin and caught his eye. He gave her a questioning glance and she nodded, a silent exchange of their excitement for what was about to happen. He wiped his hands and gathered the children, telling them to cover their eyes for their last gift while Regina stepped outside.

It had begun to snow, but it only made this moment all the more exciting. It was everything she dreamed about. Archie walked up to the door with Pongo on his leash and a smaller Dalmatian walking beside him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red bow and leaned down to attach it to the puppy's collar.

"Thank you again for holding onto her until today, Archie," she said with a laugh as the pup jumped up and licked her face.

"Oh it was my pleasure. She's an angel compared to how Pongo was at that age. The kids are gonna love her."

"I really hope so," she picked up the dog and opened the door to her foyer. Archie leaned forward to close the door for her as she looked back and mouthed 'Merry Christmas.' He tipped his hat with a smile and shut the door behind him.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked and the boys jumped up and down, both shouting with excitement. The noise took the puppy by surprise and she barked from Regina's arms. The couple laughed as the kids removed their hands from their eyes upon hearing the sound and ran toward their new dog.

"She's ours? Like, to keep," Henry asked, scratching her ears while Roland giggled as she licked his face.

"Our first family pet," Regina said, a sense of pride in her voice mixed with absolute happiness at the sound of the word 'family' rolling off her tongue.

"What's her name?" Roland asked.

"We have to think of one for her," Robin said stepping forward to meet the new addition to their clan.

"Mistletoe!" Roland shouted.

Regina glared at him with a reprimanding stare, the young boy covered his mouth apologetically. But her gaze softened and the boy smiled when Robin and Henry shrugged.

"That's not bad," Henry ruffled the boy's hair and Regina laughed. She bent down and removed the puppy's leash so she could explore her new home.

"Welcome home, Mistletoe."

Every step she took, the kids were one step behind her hugging each other and admiring their new pet. Robin approached Regina and wrapped one arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched their little ones.

"Was this everything you imagined?"

"Oh yes," she smiled. "Even better."

* * *

That evening, the Mills Mansion opened its doors for a beautiful potluck dinner. Regina prepared her infamous lasagna and apple turnovers for dessert while the rest of her invited guests provided enough side dishes and sweets for the entire state of Maine. In the past, she was content with the quiet Christmases spent with her son, but it was lonely the last few years. Since Emma came to town, Regina spent mornings with Henry so he could eat dinner with his other mother and the Charmings in their loft. She had never been asked to join, for obvious reasons.

Things were different now. The town looked at her with a new perspective, somewhat hesitantly, but optimistically none the less. The Charmings came over with baby Neal, Snow providing a fabulous homemade cranberry sauce that even Regina had to admit was spectacular. Emma, not much of a cook, was happy to bring Christmas cookies from the local bakery, mostly for her and the children although Killian stole a few thinking no one would notice.

Rumplestiltskin arrived with his new bride, Belle, on his arm. She was happy to be supplying mashed sweet potatoes with dried cranberries, a delicious addition to the feast that even Roland, quite the picky eater, seemed to enjoy. Granny and Red brought honey glazed ham which was a huge success amongst the guests.

Regina extended the invitation to Marco, a special thank you for Robin's gift, who brought his son, August, and Archie along as well. She told them it wasn't necessary to bring a dish since they had done so much for her already, but Marco insisted he at least provide a salad while Archie fulfilled his promise of a delicious chocolate cake.

A few of the Merry Men were happy to attend the festivities, providing various whiskey and wine. Little John thoughtfully picked up eggnog, one for the adults and a separate one for the children. She had hoped Tinkerbell would be attending, as she was one of Regina's only friends, but much to her disappointment the pixie was nowhere in sight.

"Tink won't be joining us tonight," Robin asked, a supportive hand placed on her lower back.

"Not tonight. But maybe someday," she shrugged, understanding that it would take time for her friend and former lover to make their way down Mifflin Street.

Gifts were exchanged amongst the large, dysfunctional family. Regina, being a respectable hostess, gave each guest a small gift as they parted to show her sincere gratitude for their generosity and more importantly, their forgiveness.

Once the house was mostly cleaned of the mess from their feast, the family gathered their coats for a walk down Main Street in the snow. Roland stood between Henry and Regina, holding each of their hands in his as he giggled at Henry being pulled along by their very curious new pup. Robin stood closest to the street, a protective instinct that she noticed he showed quite often, with his arm wrapped around Regina's waist, her hand resting on the pendant around her neck.

As they strolled through their quaint little town, she spotted a couple walking hand in hand on the other side of the street. She smiled, admiring how happy they looked. She remembered a time when she might have scoffed out of jealousy having believed she could never find that kind of love for herself. But here she stood, a changed woman, saved from the darkness thanks to her thief and their precious sons.

She tilted her head as the couple became more clear under the dimly lit streetlamp. It was her dear friend, Tinkerbell, nestled close to Daniel for warmth. Her heart ached slightly, not out of doubt or sadness, but out of relief. She heard his laugh in the distance and couldn't help, but release a soft one of her own as she embraced the idea of his happy ending.

The stableboy happened to look across the street and their eyes locked in an all too familiar gaze. It was too short to draw the attention of their partners, but it lasted long enough for them to smile at one another and share a mutual nod, both content with their lives and acknowledging the other with friendliness and respect.

Regina sighed as she returned her attention to her family, hopeful that one day Daniel could be a bigger part of her life than the occasional nod or wave. But for now, he needed time and she was happy to give him that. Most of all, she was proud to have given him that bag of pixie dust that ironically led him to the fairy that believed it was possible for everyone to find their soulmate, even the Evil Queen.

Her heart leaped in her chest and she was sure it was loud enough for Robin to hear. Regina was unable to resist the grin that formed on her face as she looked at the man holding her close. For she knew in that moment, as the subtle smell of forest entered her nostrils and the sight of deep blue eyes stared lovingly at her beyond the sounds of their giggling children, that she made the right choice.

 **THE END**.

* * *

 **A** **few people were anxious to know what Daniel's happy ending would be so I thought I'd surprise everyone with this epilogue. I know it's rather lengthy, but I hope it was worth it and that it provides some closure for my readers. It made sense to me that our favorite pixie who always believed Regina would find love and happiness found some of that for herself in Daniel.**

 **As always, I love to know your reactions to my work and the same goes for this epilogue. I hope you are pleased with my choice for Daniel's happy ending and Regina's reaction to it, but I always encourage discussion and constructive criticism for those who think maybe it should have gone in another direction. Share your thoughts in the comments and I sincerely hope the feels didn't hit you all too hard. (I know I certainly wasn't prepared for an OutlawQueen Christmas and I got emotional writing it.) Much love to you all.**

 **Until the next adventure,**

 **ReginasHappyEnding**


End file.
